Eder Dam Getaway/Transcript
Preloader A document given to Sergeant Evans. Ref Maps. 1/50,000 Sheets 12/F1, 12/F2 TOP SECRET 1/25,00 Sheet No. 60/05 SW 2 Sep. 1944 To: 3 Troop, 2 SAS INTENTION 1. Objectives a) Following conclusion of operations at the dam, evade capture and reach an airfield approx. 8 mile away at 033875. INFORMATION 2. Enemy a) Static defenses in area of operations. Unknown. The enemy is likely to erect roadblocks and deploy motorized patrols in order to prevent your escape from the area. b) State of alertness. Any assault on the Eder Dam will be responded to by troops from neighboring towns and garrisons. Both military and civilian populations will be placed in a high state of alertness. METHOD 3. Outline The lorry we stole was apparently carrying a large shipment of Panzerfaust 60s -a sort of s''hort range, single-use, and disposable anti-tank weapon. They'll come in handy if'' pursued. Not a bad find at all. a) Use enemy weapons and assets as required in the event your equipment is destroyed or expended. b) Destroy bridges and create improvides obstacles to delay pursuits by the enemy. : Sgt. Waters has reserve demolitions for this task. Eder Dam Getaway Evans, Waters and Price are driving up a road in the truck they drove the previous mission. 'Waters: '''Are you ready, mate? Take this Panzerfaust. ''Waters hands Evans a Panzerfaust. If Evans does not immediately take it. 'Waters: '''Take it. ''Evans takes the Panzerfaust. 'Waters: '''There. You do know what to do with it, don't you? ''A German truck drives up to the truck. 'Waters: '''German lorry behind us! ''If Evans takes a while to fire it. 'Waters: '''Fire it, dammit! ''Evans fires his Panzerfaust. Waters hands him a new one. 'Waters: '''Here you go. ''They continue driving. They drive past 2 German trucks and come up to a bridge. 'Waters: '''We just have to make it across! It's booby trapped to blow when we do! ''They drive across the bridge, but it fails to explode. 'Waters: '''Dammit! The soggy bastard didn't blow! Take this sniper rifle! Cover me while I do it by hand! ''Waters hands Evans a scoped Kar98k. As Evans covers, he jumps out of the truck and gets to work detonating the explosives. After a few moments, the explosives are detonated and Waters runs back to the truck. They get moving, and a German truck begins moving up behind them. Waters hands Evans a Panzerfaust. 'Waters: '''German lorry coming up fast! ''The truck continues through a tunnel and a German roadblock blocks the exit. 'Waters: '''Evans! Roadblock, dead ahead! Hold on tight! ''The truck goes through the roadblock. Around this point, they will run out of Panzerfausts and Waters will hand him the last one. 'Waters: '''We're out! That's the last of the Panzerfausts! ''They keep moving and two German motorbikes begin trailing them. 'Waters: '''Bloody motorbikes! Take 'em out! Lock and load! Fire! Fire! ''The truck keeps moving, with Germans still on them. Price speeds up and drives the truck over a hill. 'Waters: '''What the bloody hell's he doing?! ''The German trucks either stop following or are destroyed. 'Waters: '''My God, we made it. I don't bloody believe it. ''The truck continues driving down a road. The level ends.